<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>congratulations by murasacchibara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959796">congratulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasacchibara/pseuds/murasacchibara'>murasacchibara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, But maybe not really, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s), but mainly ichiruki, slight ichihime on the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasacchibara/pseuds/murasacchibara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When you said let’s take some time,<br/>when you said let’s think about it,<br/>you trapped me inside this waiting<br/>and you're the only one who's free.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>congratulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: I don't own Bleach or Congratulations.</p><p>based on DAY6 - Congratulations. English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors and/or words that don't belong there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train is pretty quiet at that time.</p><p>Rukia is sitting on the train seat, repeatedly opening and closing her phone while waiting for the train to arrive at her destination. She's looking for something. Waiting. Not so long after she opened her phone again, Rukia let out a deep sigh. I guess he still doesn't want to talk to me.</p><p>A month has already passed since her last call to Ichigo. Even days have passed, Ichigo's voice on the phone still haunts Rukia's mind—a monotone voice, different from the cheerful, happy voice that she expected.</p><p>Rukia continued to reassure herself that everything will be fine after that phone call, but it still can't be helped—no matter how hard she reassures herself that everything will work out and to keep calm, Rukia always worries about her lover. At last, she decided to put on her earphones and turn on some songs to distract herself from having those thoughts.</p><p>Ah, Rukia hates uncertainty. How long has it been since they both decided to 'take a break' from their relationship? Wait, scratch that, it's not both of them—Ichigo was the one who asked for a break.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Ichigo, why are you like this?" Rukia asked—a worried look can obviously be seen on the lass' face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo only clicked his tongue before glancing his eyes to her. Rukia noticed that different stare from his usual—the one he used to show Rukia all the time. That was a cold stare. "What do you mean I'm like this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rukia remained in silence for a second, choosing which words to say inside her mind—she didn't want her words to be too harsh it could hurt Ichigo's feeling. "You... you seem like you're avoiding me. Every time I invite you to go on a date together, you always refused. You started to not reply to my messages or call," answered Rukia, "did I do something that made you angry?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence followed Rukia's words, filling in the atmosphere between the quarreling couple. But is it really a quarrel? After all, Rukia only asked Ichigo about his sudden change of attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A minute passed until finally, Ichigo broke the silence. "Rukia, I guess I have to take a break," replied the orange-haired male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A break?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. I guess I have to take a break from... our relationship," Ichigo continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rukia froze. She couldn't help herself from showering her thoughts so, so many questions. What does that mean? Why? Why Ichigo asked to take a break? Did she do something wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright, Rukia. It's not your fault," said Ichigo, pulling the petite girl into his hug. After a moment they stayed in that position, Ichigo loosened his hug from Rukia. "I... I just need some time. After this, I will feel a lot better." A thin smile plastered on Ichigo's face. "That's why you don't have to worry much, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The answer still had not yet come out from Rukia's lips—even if Ichigo said this is not her fault, deep down in her heart Rukia still felt guilty. Maybe he asked for a break because of her, maybe she unconsciously did something that made him mad. Or maybe Ichigo's bored of her. Either way, she had no clue about it, there were too many possibilities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in the end, she decided to agree on Ichigo's choice and trust him. Nevertheless, Ichigo's still her boyfriend. Her lover. The man she loved dearly. It's obvious that Rikua trusted him, isn't it? Rukia reluctantly formed a smile on her lips as a slow nod was given as an answer to Ichigo's request. "If you asked so, then alright. I hope you will feel better soon. I'll be waiting for you, Ichigo," Rukia replied, gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo once again hugged Rukia tightly. "Thank you, Rukia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's body. Rukia didn't want to let go of her hug from the orange manned male. She wanted to stay like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Ichigo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a slight pause before he finally answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He said he just wanted to take a break, but up until now, there's still not a single message from him after her last call. The last call also didn't make a progress for them, as he sounded so bothered when Rukia talked to him on the phone. Maybe it's only her feeling, but—isn't he taking way too long time to break? If she's being honest, Rukia doesn't like to be kept in waiting behind shadows like this.</p><p>What's Ichigo doing right now? Did he perhaps look for her? Did he perhaps miss her?</p><p><em>It's fine, Rukia. He only needs more time. When he's finished with his break, he will come back for you. It's fine, you love each other. He loves you</em>—at least, that's what Rukia always said to herself whenever she felt doubt.</p><p>It's alright. Rukia knows Ichigo will come back to her. Whenever her heart started to doubt, she believed again, because she knows Ichigo loves her. Really, really loves her.</p><p>The train door opened when they arrived at a station. Rukia is still keeping her head down, focusing on her phone, unaware of the two people entering the train and walking to the seat across hers—before a familiar voice was caught by Rukia's ears.</p><p>
  <em>Huh—?</em>
</p><p>No, no, she must be fantasizing. There's no way he's here. Is she started to hallucinating of Ichigo's voice because she missed him too much?</p><p>She heard that voice again. Ichigo's laugh. Rukia turned off the song she's currently listening to and lifts her head, but...</p><p>"Ahaha! Ichigo-kun, you're so funny!"</p><p>And at that time, Rukia saw him. The man that she's been waiting for all this time—the man she loved. Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting on the seat across hers—alongside an unknown girl, a beautiful girl with long, orange hair, both of her arms circling Ichigo's arm. And Ichigo saw her, too.</p><p>The happiness on Ichigo's face immediately disappeared when he saw Rukia. The two of them only stared at each other in silence, not really sure what to say—or what to do.</p><p>Rukia's chest begins to feel stuffy. She can't breathe—it's so hard to breathe. It feels really hurt even when she tried to speak. Her heart feels like it was strangled. Ah, so this is the reason Ichigo asked to take a break from their relationship. So this is how it ends. So this is the end of her waiting and her trust.</p><p>"Ichigo-kun, Ichigo-kun! Look at this! Isn't it cute?" asked the girl, distracting Ichigo's attention from Rukia.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's very cute. I like it too," Ichigo replied to the girl's question. Rukia can see Ichigo's laughing happily whenever he talked with that girl.</p><p>If only Rukia was not this foolish. If only Rukia did not this easily put her trust in Ichigo, maybe all of these things wouldn't happen. Maybe she wouldn't have to hurt herself like this.</p><p>A smile unknowingly flourishes on Rukia's face.</p><p>Amazing, Ichigo Kurosaki. How can he look so fine? How can he trample on her?</p><p>Rukia wonders—How is that girl? Is that girl better than her?</p><p>Does that girl erase all Ichigo's memories about Rukia?</p><p>Yes, Ichigo's happiness is the most important thing for her. But, hey, why should she pray for Ichigo's happiness? Why should she pray for the happiness of the man who left her?</p><p>One by one, flashes of memories of Ichigo emerges in her mind.</p><p>That time when they play video games together. That time when they went to the amusement park. That time when Ichigo sang and played guitar for her. That time when they played shooting with water pistols. That time when they went to the firework festival and Ichigo kissed her for the first time ever. Every hug, every compliment, every smile, every laugh, every kiss—Rukia remembers it all.</p><p>Now all those memories have been burned down, shattered in pieces along with Rukia's hope.</p><p>The train will arrive at Rukia's destination. Rukia immediately stands up and carries her bag, giving Ichigo's one last look. His happy expression changed again when Ichigo looks at her. Their eyes met. No words come out from their lips, only silence. They drowned in silence before Rukia walked to the train door.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Ichigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you that happy? I see you smiling so brightly as if you have forgotten about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlike me, whose heart still in pain even when I'm breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But isn't that good? You don't have to feel pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because even if you break up with her, you'll just find another love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's alright. Just leave me. Go with her as if I've never existed.</em>
</p><p>The train finally stopped and the door is opened. Rukia walks out from the train—not so long after she said something to Ichigo. Her last words for him before they finally part way. Her last words for her (ex) lover.</p><p>"Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki."</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on breaking my heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't stop listening to the song while I'm writing this. Also, it's been a while since I wrote something so maybe the story is a bit weird ;; thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>